


That Skirt

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mick Davies/Reader Smut, Smut, Winchester!Reader - Freeform, protective Winchester brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: The reader wears a skirt that drives Mick wild.





	That Skirt

You threw your FBI blazer jacket onto the plush, white sheets of the hotel bed. A hotel bed. Not a motel. Not another room that your brothers had crammed you all into, complete with mystery stains on the wall. It was a proper hotel, with room service and a pool. All courtesy of Mick Davies and the seemingly well off British Men of Letters.  
Mick had even gotten a separate room for you, leaving your brothers next door. Not that the arrangement wasn’t beneficial to Mick as well. With you alone, he could pay as many little visits as he wanted.  
A knock on the door made you jump as you unbuttoned the blouse button just above your bra. You left it open, not caring how you looked for the snobby, pushy room service. You weren’t much of a tipper to begin with, but these maggots were downright rude.  
You opened the door to a pair of stunning silver eyes. “Mick,” you whispered, grabbing his arm and pulling him into your room before softly closing the door. You prayed the walls of three star hotels were thicker than motel walls. “What the hell were you doing just standing outside my door? You should have texted me a warning like you usually do.”  
Mick smirked down as you as he pulled you against him, his firm hand snaking to the small of your back. “Your brothers are predictably incapacitated by not, judging by the amount of liquor they consume on a daily—hourly basis. There was no threat to our little meeting.” Mick smirked as he kissed the soft skin just below your ear. “Plus, seeing you in this skirt today had my mind wandering.” His hand dipped lower, scrunching the thin fabric in his fingers. He toyed with the article, slowly bringing the hem to his reach. “My eyes couldn’t stop following those glorious legs up,” he slowly pulled the hem up your thigh, “to the delectable curve of your hip, down to the folds of your—“  
“Mick,” you mewled as he slid a finger through the leg hole of your silk panties, immediately finding your throbbing clit.  
His other hand cupped your breast, giving it a few soft squeezes before sliding over to the partially unbuttoned blouse to finish the job. “And the way this blouse fits you so well, the way the swell of your breasts is just noticeable enough, leaves some to the imagination.” Mick’s hot breath on your neck made every hair stand on end. Fuck, he was hot.  
Mick’s finger dipped between your folds before he yanked your panties down, allowing them to pool around your ankles. After he discarded your blouse, he moved his free hand to the button of his pants, quickly unbuttoning them and lowering them slightly.  
Then, his lips met yours. A moan escaped you amongst the dancing tongues and clanking teeth. Mick gripped your upper arms, steering your backwards to the wall. The moment your back hit the wall, Mick’s finger found your sex again. A long finger slipped into your entrance, curling and pumping as his thumb rubbed your clit. “I’m so close,” you groaned as your lips finally parted.  
“Let go, darling.” Mick’s eyes met yours as he watched you come unglued. He studied your every movement as your body trembled against him. His gaze slowly scanned down to your breasts, still clad in your bra, bouncing slightly as you bucked your hips against him.  
“You don’t know how truly beautiful you are,” he murmured against your collar bone. As you came down from your incredible high, you watched the gorgeous man pull his pants a little lower, allowing his cock to spring free.  
You gasped as you stared down, always pleasantly caught off guard by his size. Mick smirked at you, a tiny glimmer from his teeth shining between his perfect lips. “Are you ready, Ms. Winchester?” His voice was raspier than normal, causing you to bite your lip.  
“Mm-hm,” was all you could manage to mumble. Mick gripped your thighs, lifting you up so you could wrap your legs around his waist. Then, he positioned himself at your entrance, lingering for a moment.  
“I’ve been dreaming of this all day, love.” With that, he pummeled into you, slamming you against the wall with a thud.  
“Uuuh,” you groaned as he gripped your ass under your bunched-up skirt. You threw your hands up, smacking your fist against the wall as he plowed into you. “Mick, oh god that feels so—“  
You gripped his shoulders as the door to your room swung open, your brothers rushing in, guns at the ready. Your eyes met Dean’s. Fuck.  
Dean’s eyes darkened as he approached Mick, who only smirked at your oldest brother, not moving from his stance. Dean lifted his gun to Mick’s forehead. “You let her go now, you filthy Brit.”  
“Looks like I chose the wrong wall to fuck you against,” Mick breathed against your lips before turning to your brothers. Mick chuckled, sending a low vibration through you, making you close your eyes for a moment. You tried to secretly compose yourself, but Mick noticed. “Why don’t you ask your lovely sister what she wants, boys. I assure you, she isn’t suffering.” His cockiness made Dean’s face twist.  
“Listen you fish n’ chips eating little—“  
Sam gripped his brother’s shoulder. “How long has this been going on, Y/N?” His voice was low; he was pissed. But Sam was so much better at keeping his composure than your oldest brother.  
“Guys, not to be rude, but this is really bad timing.” Your face flushed as you avoided eye contact with both of them. “Can we talk about this later?”  
“Um, no!” Dean boomed in your ear. Your gaze met Mick’s as you gave him a soft nod. He pulled out of you, quickly gathering himself. You allowed your skirt to fall mostly back into place. “Im going to fucking kill that British bastard!” Dean cocked his gun as he approached Mick, who stood beside the bed a few feet away.  
“Enough, Dean!” you screamed as you approached him. “Look, I’m old enough to make my own decisions. I’m an adult. I have been for over a decade now. Just because I’m your younger sister, doesn’t mean that you can keep me in a bubble.” You turned towards Mick, who watched your every move. “I’m happy about this whole… thing, Dean. Whatever it is, it’s my choice.” Whatever it is. Sure, you and Mick had been hooking up for a few weeks now, stealing a secret kiss or touch whenever you could. But, neither of you had actually defined what was going on. But there was definitely something. The way he looked at you, even at that moment, made you feel like you were the only person in the universe that mattered. “So, fuck off.”  
Dean lowered his gun again, turning to you. “So, you’re okay with this proper, pompous ass shoving you against the wall?” Dean’s words were harsh.  
You nodded, your gaze bouncing between both of your brothers. “More than okay. I’m happy.”  
Sam sighed as he walked over to Dean. “Then we should leave her here to be happy.” Sam’s gaze snapped to Mick. “But if you ever hurt her—“  
“I know, you’ll chop off my jewels and have me watch as you feed them to hellhounds,” Mick snapped.  
Dean cocked his head. “Hey, that idea is better than mine!”  
“At the bare minimum,” Sam growled towards Mick as he led his brother back out the door.  
Once the door clicked shut, barely hanging onto the hinges, your gaze turned to Mick. “Mick, I’m so sorry. They’re just—“  
“Worried about their little sister dating some stiff, British twat who happens to work for the most elite network of monster killers on the globe? My dear, they have nothing to worry about, and neither do you.” Mick cupped your cheeks. “Because I’m not a twat.” He chuckled as he gently pressed his lips against yours. “And they aren’t going to get in the way if this is what we both want.”  
You furrowed your brow as you studied his words. Dating? Is that what he said? Is that what this was?  
You huffed a laugh as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. “Well, Mr. Davies, if we’re dating, then why haven’t you taken me on a date yet?”  
Mick raised an eyebrow as his gaze moved to your lips. “Well, I believe there is some unfinished business we must attend to first.” He nibbled at your bottom lip as he pressed his now clothed erection against your lower stomach. “Now, where were we?”


End file.
